


Home

by shit_shippers_say



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Eventual Smut, GMM - Freeform, Good Mythical Crew, M/M, Rhink Fluff, Rhink Smut, YouTube, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: "Since you can't be here for the real day, I figure I'll take the next best thing." His mother had said, sadly. Really, who was Link to refuse the only woman he loved more than his work? Besides, it would only be for a week. But when his rental car breaks down just outside Raliegh and he comes face to face with a very old, very close, friend, things change. Drastically.





	1. I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Most location based details (where it is set in North Carolina) in this story are fictional. This is not real. All rights reserved.

Link Neal thought he'd moved on. He had his dream job, owning a successful entertainment agency based in Los Angelas, Neal Entertainment, the most dedicated and diligent group of employees, and he's about to deliver the presentation that could put his business on the map. Except, there's one problem: before Link can deliver said presentation, his mother is making him come home for a pre-Christmas dinner.

"Mr. Neal, I know you're about to leave and I'm really,  _really_ sorry but-"

"Stevie, come on, it's Link. Mr. Neal sounds so... ugh." Link grimaced. He loved his assisstant, he did, but sometimes she was too formal.

"Sir, you kind of own the company." Stevie replied. "I would feel weird calling you by your first name." 

"Well, whatever makes you comfortable." Link nodded, begrudgingly. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Your signature on this new delivery of mics." She smiled, holding out a clipboard with a pen held securely to its surface by her thumb. "And don't forget about your presentation on the 24th."

"How could I forget? This deal with Google could be everything for us." Link laughed, nervously. "Trust me, I'll be back with time to spare."

"Oh, come on, Link, spend some time with your family. It's not everyday you get to see them." Lizzie, one of his co-executives, said as she wandered her way into the conversation. "Besides, home cooked meals are always a plus."

Link let out a light-hearted laugh. "It's just me and my mom, it's hardly a party, Lizzie." He said, handing the clipboard and the signed form. "I trust you two and Jen will be able to keep the boys in line while I'm gone?"

"For a whole week?" Jen chimed in from her desk, not bothering to look away from the music she was cutting together on her laptop. "Not a chance." She laughed.

"What Jen means is we'll certainly try." Stevie giggled, nudging Jen's chair as she past by to get to her own desk.

"And if they fail, I'm always here to help." Daniella, one of his favorite composers to ever work with his company, chirped from where she was penciling down a few measures to the new piece she was working on. "Don't worry your pretty head, sweetie, we'll be fine."

"You all know I trust you, I just hate to leave the office for so long." Link sighed, grabbing his jacket from behind his office door. 

"It's only a week, sir." Stevie said.

"A week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes." Link rattled off in faux nonchalance. "However you choose to see it."

With a roll of her eyes, Jen stood from her desk and closed her laptop. "Link, go home to North Carolina for a week and relax. You stressing about work from 3,000 miles away is not going to help anyone."

Link sighed and zipped his jacket. "You're right." He said. "Just- call me if y'all need anything, ok?"

"Of course." Jen smiled at him.

Just as he was about to shut the elevator door, Link was startled by Alex's loud voice call through the floor. 

"Bye, Mr. Neal! Have a nice holiday!"

Link laughed softly, holding the door open just a moment longer. "Thank you, Alex!" He shouted back, before quickly adding, "Don't break anything!"

"No promises!" Eddie's booming voice chuckled in response.

* * *

The airport was crowded and loud, but Link supposes that's what he gets for taking an afternoon flight the Monday before Christmas. 

"Since you can't be here for the real day, I figure I'll take the next best thing." His mother had said, sadly. Really, who was Link to refuse the only woman he loved more than his work?

Besides, he did feel awful for not being able to return to his home state the previous month for Thanksgiving. If his mother had been alone and not with his aunt and cousins, he probably would have sold the company. 

"Now boarding flight 836, the 5:25 flight from Los Angelas, California to Fuquay Varina, North Carolina." The garbled overhead speaker interrupted his thoughts. 

Link shook his head to clear his mind and grabbed his carry on.

As he took his seat, he could tell the flight would be long when he saw two toddlers, a grouchy old man, his wife, and three apparent college students board the flight with him. He didn't let that annoy him too much, though, as he was usually very good at falling asleep for long flights.

* * *

When Link finally woke up, the air hostess came on the loudspeaker to inform the cabin that the plane was beginning its decent into Fuquay, which was bumpy, full of screaming children, noisy 20-somethings, and snoring old people.

"Local time is 1:30 am. Enjoy your evening." The hostess chimed as Link stepped off the plane. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he made his way to baggage claim while dialing the number for a recommended car service on the terminal wall.

"Raleigh Rent-a-Car, we rent to all areas within a 25-mile radius!" The accented voice of a woman, who was way too happy for such a late hour, rang through the receiver. Yep, he's home. "My name's Shelly, how can I help you tonight?"

"Uh, hi. I would like to rent a vehicle for the week." Link said, grabbing his bag from the moving conveyer belt. "Anything you got is fine."

"Sure thing! Can I get a name?"

"Charles Neal." Link mumbled as though his real name was a secret. It wasn't, really, it's just what his credit cards said.

"And I just need a few more pieces of information." Shelly said, along with the sound of a pen clicking and papers shifting.

Link gave his payment and location information and waited for her to finish clicking away at her noisy keyboard. He found an empty bench and sat down to rest for a minute. He was wide awake because of the time difference, of course, but he just woke up from a five hour nap and his muscles were stiff.

"Ok, Mr. Neal, your car should arrive anywhere between 15 to 30 minutes and, if there are any problems, we recommend Raleigh Auto Repair for any emergencies. They don't charge for towing, no matter how far." Shelly's voice sang the advice and Link nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Their number is 000-243-8390. Just give 'em a ring if you find yourself stuck."

Link wrote the number down, but he hardly planned on using it. Although, he supposed, you could never be too careful. "Thank you, Shelly."

"Have a nice night now, ya hear?" The woman giggled before hanging up the phone and, gosh, Link hasn't heard anyone but his mother speak in such a thick southern accent in years. He was hardly used to it and didn't think he ever would be.

* * *

Link had only been driving the damned car for 20 minutes. 20 minutes and the thing breaks down less than 6 miles from the limits of Raleigh. Well, he can't just sit here and wait for someone to drive by, it was nearly 2:00 am and he was fairly certain no sane person would be driving down this creepy backroad if they could avoid it. So, instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he'd hastily written on a JetBlue napkin. Good thing he had that napkin and the sense to take down the number Shelly'd given him.

"Raleigh Auto Repair." A gruff voice answered, older and more worn than Shelly's. Less friendly, too. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hi, my car broke down on route 70." Link said into the phone. "I think I might need a tow."

"Where ya headed?" The voice puffed. It didn't sound angry, just rough with age. Link guessed the man was around his dad's age.

"Uh, Raleigh. I'm headed into Raleigh." Link replied, shaking his thoughts clear, again.

"You know your exact location?" The man asked and Link could hear a pen scratching away on paper.

"I'm about six miles south of the Raleigh limits." Link said. "Don't know the actual location."

"Alright, we're dispatching a tow truck now. Sit tight, son, we'll get ya where ya need to be." The voice grumbled.

"Thank you so much." Link sighed in relief. As he hung up the phone he pressed his forehead against the steering wheel of the dead car. "Why am I here?" He sighed.

* * *

Link fell asleep.

He hadn't meant to, but he definitely couldn't sit for that long and not doze off a little bit. He was just coming to when a knock on the window startled him.

Straightening back up in his seat, Link jumped from the car and into the cold air of North Carolina. Unfortunately, he hadn't accounted for how cold it would be in December at 2 am in North Carolina. Go figure. "Thank you so much. God, you have no idea-"

"Link?"

Link's eyes shot up to look at the man standing in front of him. There, in a heavy red flannel, black vest, wool hat, and work boots, stood his childhood best friend. Well, really his best friend from first grade all the way through college, Rhett McLaughlin.

"Rhett? Wha-" Was all Link could get out before Rhett engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Man, it's been years! Ya look so different!" The tall man laughed. "Your hair- you shaved your goatee- your clothes- dear God, you must be freezin'! Get in the truck, dude, I got the heat on full blast." Rhett ushered him into the passenger seat despite anything Link said. He waited while Rhett hooked up the rental to the truck to get them moving.

Once Rhett was back in the drivers' seat, he was rubbing his hands together for warmth and his nose had gone slightly pink with cold.

"So, how've you been, man?" He asked, pulling away from the side of the road.

"I've been pretty good. LA is real nice." Link said. It's been years since he'd seen his best friend, but carrying on conversations with him felt just the same, if not easier, now. "I miss home sometimes, though."

"You miss this old place?" Rhett laughed. "Last I heard, you couldn't wait to leave us."

"Hey, I didn't leave the people. I left the cold winters and winding roads that cause old rental cars to break down." Link laughed along with him. Rhett had always been so supportive of him, even if he didn't want Link to leave home. "Believe me, if I had stayed, you and Mom woulda been the only ones keepin' me here." His voice was slipping into its subtle southern drawl, again, and Link couldn't say he was upset about it.

Rhett was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I wish-" He stopped in his tracks, seeming to change the ending of the sentence he was originally going to say. "I wish we'd talked more after you left."

"I'm sorry." Link apologized, immediately. "I just-"

"Nah, man, you were busy. I get it. Neal Entertainment's a big hit 'round here." Rhett smiled, brightly, as though he was so proud of Link he could hardly control himself.

"Is it? I never woulda guessed." Link laughed. "People here don't usually listen to much more than country music and sports radio."

"You'd be surprised how much has changed since you left." Rhett said, something in his voice leaving Link to believe there was more to the statement than just the kind of music the locals took a liking to.

He turned to face Rhett's profile. "You haven't changed much, buddyroll, that's one thing."

Rhett let out a laugh. "I have. You just don't notice."

"I notice the new beard. Pretty nice, man, it's growin' in well." Link said.

"You mean it hides my weird no-chin." Rhett laughed as he made the ride to Link's mom's house from memory. "Thanks a lot, man."

"Well, it does." Link chuckled. He let the comfortable silence fall over them before he noticed we were only a few blocks away from his childhood home. "You remember the way?"

"Dude, your mama was like my mama when we were growin' up. I check on her all the time." Rhett said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You-" Link's words got caught in his throat before he could continue. "You check on Ma for me?"

"'Course I do!" Rhett said as he pulled up to Link's old home. "She's usually fine. Always says 'Rhett James, you come in here and let me make you something to eat, you're too skinny'. Still acts like my second mama."

Link laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Mom." He said in almost a melancholy tone. "Always feedin' ya, never leavin' ya."

Rhett gave a small chuckle as he parked the car. He faced Link, holding his gaze for a few long moments before he continued in a little whisper. "She misses you terribly, ya know."

"I know she does." Link said, quietly. "But I can't just leave the company. Heck, I own it, man. If I could come back here-"

"You wouldn't." Rhett said, cutting him off. "Let's face it, buddyroll, you don't wanna be here this week. You'd rather be in LA, drinkin' your fancy smoothies and makin' music and whatnot for Neal Entertainment. You're only here 'cause your mama told you to come."

Link was shocked into a silence. He couldn't formulate any words to deny his best friend. Mostly because there weren't any. All of that was true. If he had the option, he'd rather be home in LA eating some take out and working on those tracks that need to be released by Christmas. But he couldn't say that.

Rhett sighed quietly before reaching into the glove box in front of Link. He pulled out a bent and creased little card with a series of numbers on it. "Here's my personal number. Call me tomorrow and I'll let you know how your car is."

Link took the card from Rhett with numb fingers, still staring at his best friend. "I-"

"Have a nice night, Link." Rhett smiled, almost sadly, at him. "See you tomorrow."

Link just nodded and removed himself from the truck. Once he shut the door and Rhett disappeared down the street, he made his way into his, dimly lit, childhood home.

"Link?" His mother called from the living room. He heard her slippers against the wooden floorboards as she all but ran to him. As she wrapped her arms around him, tightly, she breathed in deep and sighed.

"Hi, Mom." He allowed himself to smile a real, bright smile even though she wasn't looking at his face. "I'm home."


	2. Reminiscence

Upon waking up, Link was immediately overcome with stress and the smell of bacon. "Dang it." He muttered to himself as he rolled from the couch cushions and fixed his clothes, which he'd slept in.

"My suitcase is in the car." He made for the door before coming to a halt. "Which... Rhett towed..." His cheeks flushed red as he recalled the previous night and how Rhett called him out for not wanting to be in North Carolina. His stomach became a bit uneasy at the thought.

"What's that, sweetie?" His mother asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh- No. Just forgot my suitcase in the rental." Link said.

"Oh, dear, do you want me to run to the car and get it?" She smiled at him, gently putting the plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

Link laughed at how caring his mother was even in her older age. He realized he must have been so tired when he'd arrived the previous night that he forgot to tell his mother the car broke down. "The rental died on my way here. Rhett had to bring me here and take the car to the shop. I gotta call him to get my suitcase back."

His mother laughed. "Oh, Link, you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. There's still some of your old clothes here if you want to shower and throw those clothes in the wash."

"Thanks, Ma, but I think I'll have breakfast with you first." He pressed a kiss to her head before helping her finish setting the table. 

* * *

"Raleigh Auto Repair, you've reached Rhett." Rhett's voice drifted through the speaker, echoing slightly in the empty garage of Link's old home.

"Hey, Rhett, it's- uh- it's Link. I just realized that I left my bags and stuff in the car and-"

Rhett let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, I found 'em this morning, buddyroll." He said. It was so lighthearted and pure, the way he spoke. Almost as if the previous night's conversation has never even happened. "Well, I should say, Mike and Chase found 'em. They thought you were hidin' money or drugs or somethin'. Heh. Uh- you're not, are ya?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not! Just my clothes and laptop." Link said, then paused a moment. "Did you say Mike and Chase? As in the little kids who used to yell at us when we got home from college?"

Rhett sighed a little dreamily. "Yeah, man, can you believe it? These two have grown up so strong, now. They're workin' in the shop with me 'till they can get themselves jobs. Time flies, man."

Link had a sudden knot in his stomach when he heard, what he assumed was, Chase's voice asking who Rhett was talking to. "Yeah... time really flies."

"It's Link. He's gonna come get his stuff." Rhett's voice was muffled, like he was covering the speaker. "Anyway, man, I'm here 'till 8 tonight, whenever you wanna stop by. The car could take a couple days, though."

"That's fine." Link waved him off. "I just need my clothes and computer. I'll be 'round in a little while."

"Ok, man, see ya later."

The line went silent until a dial tone ended the call on Link's end.

"Gosh." Link sighed, leaning against the old, stained wall of the garage.

Chase and Mike, the primary schoolers who used to taunt and play around the neighborhood, are out of college and working. Time doesn't just fly, it sneaks up on you. It grabs you by the face and yells, "You missed me! You missed all of me!" Suddenly, Link's heart sank just a little. He didn't want to miss all of this stuff; the town he grew up in, the people he'd come to love through the first 23 years of his life. He just wanted to stretch his abilities, to achieve as much as he could. North Carolina just couldn't give him that.

"Link?" His mother's voice scared him out of his thoughts. It wasn't until then that Link had realized he'd sat on the old tool bench by the door. "Link, honey, are you going to the repair shop?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just about to shower and leave for there, actually." Link said.

"Oh, good!" His mother disappeared from the doorway and into the kitchen again. Link raised a brow and followed her.

"Could you bring this with you?" His mother handed him a tray of, what he could only assume was, her famous Christmas cookies. "Those boys, I swear, they're too thin. Rhett especially."

Link laughed. "Sure thing, Mama." He said. He set the tray on the counter and leaned against the door, watching her bustle about the kitchen, stirring batter, setting cookies on a cooling rack, and placing another batch in the oven. "You work too hard for a retired woman, Ma."

"Oh, Gosh, Link. Don't you worry about me, I'm just fine. 'Sides, people started payin' for these cookies years ago. They always told me, 'Sue, you could charge money for these and I'd still buy 'em.' So, once I retired, I did."

Link laughed. "That's good for you, Mom. I'm going to go clean up and then head out."

"Ok!" She called after him as he dashed upstairs. "Charles Lincoln, you better dress warm! There's an old fleece shirt in your closet, you could put that on!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

The way they spoke to each other felt like he'd never left, but also like he'd been gone for so long. It made his chest ache. 

* * *

After Link had willed himself out from under the hot water of the shower, he sifted through his old closet.

The room itself was empty and made into a spare room, but the clothes he'd left behind were just the same. It even smelled as though they'd been washed.

Suddenly, he came upon his old college sweatshirt. Or was it Rhett's? Maybe it was. Link, honestly, had no idea. They'd shared so many clothes back in the day, he wouldn't be surprised if half the closet had originally belonged to his best friend.

Once he'd decided on his, or Rhett's, old NC State sweatshirt, a faded pair of jeans, and some wool lined work boots, Link made his way downstairs. Grabbing the small tray of cookies, he pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Be back in a little while, Mom." He called as he made his way to the door.

"Bye, sweetie, tell Rhett I said hello!"

The air was crisp but not unbearably cold. The sweatshirt was thick and soft around Link's slim shoulders, his hair fell flat against his forehead due to his lack of product, and the boots were just a little small on him, but the feeling of walking the streets of Raleigh again helped him to ignore all of that.

"Link Neal?" A woman's voice called as he was making his way past the Main Street storefronts. "Charles Lincoln Neal, is that you?"

Link turned his head to see who was calling him.

"Amber?" He asked as a woman with neatly curled blonde hair, impeccably natural make up, a thick winter coat, and heeled boots jogged over to him.

"My God, it is you! Wow, you look..." She took a moment to look at him and smiled. "Different. In a good way, of course." She said.

Link smiled at her as best he could. He didn't know how much more of his past he could handle in one day. All the other times he'd come home for holidays, he'd just gone straight to his mother's for a few days between Thanksgiving and Christmas to satisfy any guilt he had. That just wasn't the case this year, apparently, seeing as his mother made him stay for more that three days. And that damned car-

"How've you been, Link?" Amber asked, pressing a hand against his shoulder. "Heard you've been busy out in LA. Good for you!"

"Thanks. Uh, yeah I'm doing fairly well, I guess-"

"That's not what Rhett said. Told me you own a big company, now. Signing with Google and everything?" Amber said, cutting him off.

"Rhett?"

"Yeah, you know, Rhett McLaughlin. He's good friends with your mom. Says she talks about you all the time." Amber giggled. "It's sweet."

Link's cheeks went a bit pink and he changed the subject as fluidly as he could. "How about you? You still live here?"

"God, no. I'm only here 'till Christmas. I live up in New York. Working for Samsung in their IT department." She said, proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wow, Amber, that's amazing!" Link said. It didn't surprise him, Amber was always a very smart girl. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"You too, Link." She smiled at him before hopped off into one of the old card stores.

Link waited for her to disappear before letting the smile fall from his lips.

Rhett talked about him a lot, he guessed. He couldn't say it was weird, they'd been friends for so long. Except, it was a little weird being that they hadn't seen each other in close to 10 years.

Link shook his head a little before he finally made his way to where the repair shop was.

Or, at least, where Link remembered it was.

"Dude, come on! I need that!" A voice yelled, slightly familiar and young sounding.

"Nuh uh! You're changin' the oil! You don't need a wrench for that!" This one was even more familiar, it was the voice he'd heard over the phone this morning.

"Uh, hello?" Link called. Suddenly, there was the sound of something heavy and metal hitting the ground, and two sets of feet heading toward the main door.

"Hello, sir, how can we help you?" The shorter of the two asked. Definitely Chase. Link would recognize that mischievous grin anywhere.

"Idiot, that's Link." Mike, Link guessed, elbowed Chase slightly. "He's here to get his stuff." Mike looked even more different than Chase. Mostly because the kid had a beard now.

"Uh, yeah. Is Rhett here?" Link asked. He hadn't seen any sign of the tall man since he'd arrived, but his truck was in the lot.

"Sure, he's-"

"How many times have I told you two not to leave tools on the floor?" Rhett's voice called from where Chase and Mike had just come from. "Seriously, that's really- Oh! Hey, Link."

"Hey." Link smiled at Rhett. The two held each other's gaze for a moment until Rhett glanced at Link's attire.

"Is that mine?" He laughed, pointing to the worn gray sweatshirt, and Link couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks.

"Probably. Wouldn't surprise me if it was." Link said. "'M sure you have some of my stuff too."

"I do." Rhett laughed. "I've got that ugly, old tee shirt you used to wear in high school. You know, the Simon and Garfunkel one."

"You have that?! Man, I was lookin' everywhere for it before I left." Link laughed. He saw the light drain a little from Rhett's eyes when he mentioned leaving, even though the blond was laughing. Link's heart sank, but he pressed on. "Anyways, I just need my suitcase back, if that's ok."

"Oh, I'll get it!" Chase said, immediately, wanting to vacate the awkward atmosphere.

"I'll help!" Mike yelled, running after him.

"They grew up quick, huh?" Rhett said, going through the papers strewn across the front desk to clean them up.

"Yeah, they did." Link said, trying to find Rhett's gaze, but it was glued to the counter top. "I, uh, brought you guys some cookies. Mom says hi." He set the tray on the counter.

Rhett finally lifted his chin to smile at Link. "Thanks, man." He said.

"No problem." Link nodded, unable to contain his smile. "I ran into Amber on my way here."

"Amber, our co-ex-girlfriend, Amber?" Rhett laughed. "That's funny, I ran into her yesterday at the diner."

"Yeah." Link chuckled. "Told me she was livin' in New York now."

Rhett laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, man, everyone booked it as soon as they had the chance."

"Almost everyone." Link said without even thinking, settling his gaze on Rhett's green eyes. He blushed and immediately backtracked. "Uh- sorry, I-"

"Nah, it's cool. You're right. I had the chance to leave, but I didn't." Rhett shrugged as he started putting the cookies into a bowl he had on the counter.

"Why didn't you?" Link asked. The 'you could have come with me' went unspoken, but was still there.

"I'm not made for anywhere else but here, brother." Rhett said, quietly, looking up at Link. "I ain't like you."

Then, the memories hit Link like a train. 

* * *

_"Come with me, Rhett!" Link had said, desperately. "Think of all the amazing ideas you have all the time, man, we could be the most successful businessmen there ever was!"_

_"Link, I can't." Rhett had said, turning away from him. "I can't leave Raleigh, much less move 3,000 miles away."_

_"Why not?" Link had to hold back all emotions, any tears that threatened to escape were hastily wiped away. "Why not, Rhett? What are you so afraid of?"_

_"I'm not afraid!" Rhett had yelled in response, causing the dorm room to go silent and the two to freeze, caught in each others' gaze. The taller just shook his head as he stared at Link. "Why do you wanna leave, anyway?"_

_"There ain't nothin' here, man." Link tried to plea his case for, what felt like, the hundredth time. "There's nothin' this town can give that it hasn't already given. Don't you see?"_

_"No, Link! I don't see!" Rhett said. There was a heavy silence_ _before_ _he_ _finally_ spoke _again,_ _just_ _above_ _a_ _whisper._ _"I_ _just_ _ain't like_ _you."_

* * *

"Here's your bags, Link." Mike said as Chase put the bags on the floor in front of Link, shattering the memory that was playing in his mind.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Link said, picking the suitcase and carry-on up. "I guess... I'll see you around." He nodded at Rhett as he turned toward the door.

"Wait!" Rhett called, hopping over the freshly cleaned counter. "Uh, we should get coffee. Catch up a little, ya know? If you want. How's tonight?"

Link jumped a bit and looked back at Rhett. "Tonight is good. It's great. I'll- yeah. We should talk. When?"

"My shift ends at 8. How's 8:30 sound?" Rhett asked, grabbing a pair of work gloves from the rack next to the counter, so he could get back to work.

"Sounds good. See you then." Link smiled up at Rhett before turning on his heel and leaving. He didn't catch the way Chase and Mike were giggling behind the counter, but he did hear Rhett tell them to get back to work.

The smile didn't leave his face the whole way back to his mom's house.


	3. I Don't Really Like Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this chapter, sorry :/

Link had no idea where this sudden nervousness was coming from, but it settled low in his belly and persisted.

He's hung out with Rhett a million times before but, for some reason, his heart would not keep still. He must have spent a whole hour picking out what he would wear before deciding on a tightly fitted pair of jeans, a blue tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers. He even did his hair perfectly and put on his favorite cologne.

"Oh my, you look so nice!" His mother had gushed. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm getting coffee." Link said, timidly. "With Rhett."

His mother paused in her movements around the sweet-smelling kitchen and smiled at him, knowingly. "You didn't tell me that you two were-"

"What?" Link immediately stopped that sentence. "No, no, Mom, we're not. Rhett's not even- no."

Something similar to realization flashed across his mother's face. "O-Oh, right! Yes, no, of course Rhett's not..." She stopped and shook her mind to calm herself again. "Right, well, have fun, sweetheart."

Link raised a curious brow at her. "Something you wanna tell me, Mom?"

"... I think you should go talk to Rhett, dear." His mother said cryptically and waved him off as she continued to bustle around.

"Right." Link nodded, slowly. "Well, I'm meeting him in town around 8:30, so I won't be leaving for a little while."

"Alright, dear, be careful." She said, distractedly, clearly not fully listening.

"Uh huh." Link chuckled as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, Ma, I did drugs while I was in college."

"That's nice, sweetie." Sue hummed. Link laughed and shook his head at her obvious attempt to hide her, apparent, slip-up.

"I love you!" He called as he made his way up the stairs.

"Love you, too, honey!"

Link just smiled and shook his head, heading back up to the guest room. As he was giving himself a final once over, his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Hello?" He said, not bothering to check who it was.

"Link!" Jen's voice shouted. He could tell he was on speaker because of all the background noise and his own voice echoing back at him.

"Mr. Neal, how's your trip going?" Stevie asked, formal as ever.

Link couldn't stop the smile from dawning on his face. "Hi, guys. I... could be better." He chuckled. "My car's already broken down and I have to walk everywhere. So, you can imagine, I've been forced to see some old faces."

"Why's that a bad thing?" Alex asked.

"It's not! I mean, certain people I'm extremely happy to see. I guess." The grin that spread across his lips was wide and full of shyness. "Ran into a very good friend."

"Oh! Who?!" Daniella asked, Link guesses she must have been working today. "I know I probably don't know them, but any friend of yours from NC is bound to be as sweet and nice as you."

Link rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Just my old friend, Rhett." He said. "Hasn't changed at all since I last saw him, it was kinda refreshing to see him. I'm actually heading to get coffee with him right now."

"Sweet southern boys already stealing you away from us?" Lizzie said in mock offense. "Don't let him drag you back home."

"Aw, c'mon guys, y'all know California is my home." Link said with a laugh, although something in his chest tightened when he said it. Was California his home? North Carolina had given so much to him, could he just switch homes so easily like that? It felt gross. It felt wrong.

"Link? Did you hear me?" Eddie asked. "I said, how was the flight?"

He relayed all of the details of his trip to them, and gave each of his employees and individual goodbye, before hanging up and checking the time.

8:17 pm. Perfect. That gave him just enough time to walk to the coffee shop on main.

As he left the house, Link called his goodbye to his mother, who gave a confused 'I thought you left already?' in return. 

* * *

Link found his way into the coffee shop with his jacket pulled, tightly, around his body and his nose shoved in the neck of his shirt. The cold was becoming worse the longer he stayed, but the weather was going to break any day, now. When it did, Link knew there would be snow for miles. That made him want to welcome it like an old friend. Link missed the snow.

"Link!" Speaking of old friends, Rhett was seated at a small corner booth by the window of the shop. This shop hadn't been there when Link lived in Raleigh, but he was sure that, if it was, that would have been his and Rhett's 'booth'. Where they would have come everyday after school to complain about high school and homework. In a way, Link was glad it hadn't been here. Otherwise, their other secret hideout, the field with the rocks and tall grass surrounding it, may have never been found. "Over here, man."

Link smiled, warmly, tossing his coat to the cushion next to him. "Hey." He said, leaning his elbows on the wooden table. "You look warm."

Rhett laughed, he was dressed in the same type of flannel as the previous night, a zip-up sweatshirt fitted tightly around it, and a pair of thick blue jeans. "I am. You look cold."

Link laughed and glanced at his own attire. "Yeah, maybe a tee shirt wasn't the best choice."

"It's ok, you're still runnin' on LA weather." Rhett laughed, a light-hearted and joking laugh.

Link simply smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, you drink coffee, now?" Rhett asked, picking up the café menu to skim through for something to eat.

"God, no." Link said.

"Then why'd you agree to coffee?" Rhett laughed.

Link blushed and smiled a bit. "'Cause you asked so nicely."

Rhett's blush was hidden behind his beard, but Link knew it was there.

"'Sides, coffee's just a word we use to label two people going to a café together." Link rambled.

Rhett laughed. "Man, you're so analytical." He said, shaking his head. "You amaze me."

"That's a good thing, I guess." Link smiled at him.

Rhett hit him with the menu. 

* * *

They talked about everything and nothing at all. They bounced the conversation back and forth, mindlessly listening to each other talk just as they had done years before. Link told Rhett about all his wonderful employees, and laughed when he realized how much Eddie reminded him of his best friend. Mostly the beard. Rhett told Link about everyone in Raleigh and how much they've all changed since he'd left.

"You came at the best time, though, dude." Rhett laughed as he finished one of his stories about one of their old high school friends. "Everyone's home for the holidays, now, so you get to see all this crazy stuff for yourself."

"Trent became a Gynecologist, huh?" Link's laughter had calmed down a bit, now, so he could talk. "Makes sense."

"Oh, yeah." Rhett chuckled. "Total sense."

They were quiet for a few moments before Link spoke up again.

"So, what've you been doing? Besides the auto shop and whatnot?" He asked, picking up his tea and taking another sip.

Rhett chuckled nervously and played with his spoon handle. "Oh, ya know, man." He said, his neck turning a little red. "Nothing special."

"I gotta say, man, I'm surprised you ain't married yet." Link said, putting his cup back down. "What happened to that girl you were with in college? What was her name? Jamie?"

"Jessie." Rhett said, quickly. "Uh, it didn't really work with... with her."

"Oh, sorry, man." Link said.

"It's alright, man, she wasn't really my type." Rhett shrugged.

"What are you talkin' about, dude?! She was so your type. She had brown hair and nice eyes, you said it yourself." Link laughed. "How could she not be your type?"

There was another silence before Rhett coughed and spoke up again.

"Well, she was a woman, for one thing." Rhett said, quietly, taking a sip of his drink and averting his gaze out the window.

Link looked at Rhett, silently, for a moment, before he leaned on the table.

"... Oh." He said. "Sorry, that was- That was really shitty of me, dude, I didn't mean-"

"Link, you didn't know." Rhett laughed, but Link could see his eyes were beginning to get red around the edges. "It's not your fault, man."

"Rhett-" Link began, but huffed in frustration when Rhett wouldn't look at him. "Look at me, man."

Rhett shifted his gaze, slowly, to Link again.

"Did you think I would be mad or somethin'?" Link laughed, softly.

Rhett shrugged, forcing a smile. "You know me, man, I'm always worried about somethin'." He said. "'Sides, we grew up in the south. Not really a normal thing 'round here."

"Nothin' is normal, man." Link chuckled. "And, if you ain't normal, I sure as hell ain't normal."

"What do you mean?" Rhett asked.

"You ain't the only one in that boat, brother." Link said, nudging Rhett's leg with his foot, gently. "Living in LA helps you realize some things you never thought you would."

Rhett chuckled and hung his head. "Well, now I feel stupid." He said.

"Don't." Link said, flicking Rhett's hand softly. "No way you woulda known."

"Yeah." Rhett scoffed. "Since we haven't talked in years." He added, a bit bitterly.

Link retracted his hand, slowly, from where it rested on the table. "Yeah..." He said, tentatively. He watched Rhett's face for a moment before standing up and putting the money for his drink and food on the table. "Thanks for the coffee." He said as he grabbed his coat and made for the door.

"Link-" Rhett tossed his money on the table and dashed after the man, who was already halfway down the empty sidewalk. "Link, wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you did, man." Link said, turning to face his best friend. "Look, I get it, ok? I moved away. You were mad. Can we stop beating around the bush with this?!"

Rhett froze, silently, where he stood. They were caught under the light of a dim street lamp, which reflected off the tiny snowflakes flitting through the air. The calm nature of their surroundings paid no homage to the tone of their conversation.

"Admit it, Rhett; you were angry that I left Raleigh." Link said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You can't keep pretending that-"

"Alright, fine!" Rhett burst, finally having had enough. "Yes, ok? I was mad. I didn't want you to leave, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to stop you."

"You didn't even try to stop me!" Link shouted at him. "You just- You let it happen. If you were that mad, why'd you let it happen?"

"Because-" Rhett's voice cut off before he was able to continue. "Because you were right, man. You were too smart, too good at what you did, to stay here. You deserve so much more than this state can offer. I just- I didn't want you to go because I was selfish." When Link gave him a confused look, Rhett elaborated. "I was selfish because I wanted to keep you here. With me. Because I loved you. But... I loved you too much to make you throw away all the success I knew you could have. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for being angry, I'm sorry for being selfish, and I'm sorry for being a jerk about not talking after you left. I could have fixed that, too, but I didn't. So, I guess that's my fault, too. I'm just sorry, Link."

Link stared up at Rhett. "No." He said, quietly.

"What?" Rhett asked.

"No, don't be sorry, Rhett. Please, because then that means that you think all this is your fault, and it's not." Link said. "Rhett, if anyone should be sorry, it's me." He pushed himself forward to walk toward the tall man.

"C'mon, Link, don't be that way. You left to make somethin' of yourself, that's nothin' to be ashamed of." Rhett looked down at his best friend. "I could've done that too, but I was just so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Link whispered. "Why didn't you come with me?"

"I was afraid of holding you back." Rhett said. "I was afraid I'd keep you from excelling at anything, which I knew you could do. And look, you built this amazing life for yourself, living a glamorous life in California and creating things that people love and look forward to." Rhett had tears in the corners of his eyes. Whether they were of regret or sadness, Link couldn't tell.

"Rhett, I asked you to come with me because I knew you could be just as well as me. I knew you could help me where I needed it most. I asked you because I wanted you by my side the whole time." Link walked closer to him, grabbing at the man's sleeves, gently. "I wanted- no- I needed to have my best friend with me, and you- you just-"

Rhett watched as Link choked on a little sob. "I said no." He finished for his best friend.

Link just shook his head, hiding his face as best he could from the man above him. "No, you just meant so much to me and- I was so heartbroken when you said no that I- I just couldn't imagine leaving without you..."

"But you did, Link." Rhett said, grabbing Link's hands from where they were placed on his arms. "And look how good you have it, now."

"Without you, you moron! We were friends- best friends- for 20 years. You want me to just forget you to pursue some dumb dream? A dream that included you every step of the way?" Link was sobbing, now. He didn't want to be, but he was and he couldn't stop it. The snow was getting heavier and Rhett's hands were warm against Link's own.

"Link..." Rhett trailed off. "I didn't know you were so upset about-"

"Of course I was!" Link yelled at the man, pushing him away, despite Rhett's radiating warmth. "God, you- I- ugh! Don't you get it?! In my mind, this whole 'dream job' thing wasn't complete without you! But when you said no, I had to make a decision. If I stayed, I found small work and lived paycheck to paycheck but I'd have you, if I left I'd have money but no you." Link's heart sank and he raised his hands to his hair, which was wet and matted with snow. "I understand, now, that I made the wrong choice! I needed you. I've always needed you." Link's eyes flooded with more tears as he shook his head. "I still need you, Rhett, and it hurts."

Suddenly, Rhett's arms wound around Link's thin body. A comfortable warmth radiated into Link as Rhett ran his hands up and down his best friend's back.

"I'm so sorry, Link." Rhett whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

Link let himself be hugged, pressing his cold face into Rhett's broad chest.

After, what felt like seconds, but was probably closer to twenty minutes, Link lifted his face to discover Rhett had tried to hide his own tears. Link wove his arms from between them and wiped Rhett's damp cheeks, gently.

Letting his palms rest on the junctions between Rhett's shoulders and his neck, Link shook his head at the man. "We fucked up."

Rhett laughed and sniffed away any remaining tears. "Yeah. Yeah, we did, buddyroll."

The silence that fell over them, now, was comfortable and gentle with the snow flitting down around them.

Rhett lifted one of his hands to sweep the hair from Link's forehead.

"We could kiss right now." He whispered, letting his fingers trail over Link's cheek.

"We could." Link said, not shifting his gaze from the green eyes above him.

"But we shouldn't." Rhett said, leaning a little closer.

"No, we shouldn't..." Link shook his head, mirroring Rhett's movements.

"But I want to." Rhett breathed, placing his hands against Link's slim waist.

"God, me too." Link whispered, grabbing Rhett by the back of the neck and bringing their lips together in a deep, warm kiss.


	4. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long :/ I was busy with school. Hope you enjoy it though! (Warning: NSFW)

Link could feel the snow weighted on top of his eyelashes, his lips warm and tingling in all the best of ways and he couldn't shake the soft feeling that spread through his chest.

Something about kissing in the snow seemed even more beautiful than kissing in the rain. Maybe it was the feeling of cheer in the air, maybe it was the comfort of being truly home after all this time but, whatever it was, Link couldn't imagine letting this go.

Rhett's arms were strong and tight around him, holding fast to Link's small body as he reveled in the feeling of lips, he'd only been able to stare at for 20 years, pressed against his own.

Only a desperate need for air was strong enough to tear them away, and even then they kept their faces close enough to hear each other catching their breaths.

"I've been wanting to do that since high school." Rhett admitted. "Every since the town's Winter Solstice Dance our senior year."

"Really?" Link couldn't contain the smile. "You remember exactly when?"

"'Course I do. You brought Amber to the dance, I brought Sandra. Remember?" Rhett asked. "Man, we had so much fun that night."

"Yeah." Link nodded as he gazed up at the snow falling from the blackened sky. "The girls got tired and went home early."

"But we hung out all night long." Rhett laughed, subconsciously swaying his and Link's hips from side to side. "Went down to the lake in our dress clothes and everythin'."

Link looked up at Rhett again, his fingers never leaving the hair at the nape of the taller's neck.

"We fell asleep in the Omega." He smiled, softly. "Listening to Christmas carols and starin' at the stars."

"Yeah." Rhett sighed, holding Link by the waist. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed doing anything with anyone as much as I've enjoyed doing nothing with you."

Link blushed and tilted his head. "You don't mean that."

"Honest to God, I do." Rhett said, holding up three fingers on his right hand. "I swear."

"Well, I've never been happier than to have known someone like you." Link smiled. It was Rhett's turn to blush, now, which made Link laugh. "So, our last Winter Solstice, huh? That's when you realized how perfect I was? Why'd it take so long?"

Rhett tickled Link's sides, gently. "Don't get so cocky, Neal."

Link burst into a fit of laughter as he gripped Rhett's shoulders. "Ok, ok! Quit it!"

Rhett stopped and chuckled, nudging Link's chin with his nose. "'Sides, I knew you'd be a huge part of my life long before the Winter Solstice. But it did help me realize just how important you were- are- to me."

Link blinked away the flecks of snow in his eyes. His expression was unreadable, for a moment, before he lunged forward to capture Rhett's lips again, this time a bit more desperately.

Rhett's fingers tightened against Link's sides in an effort to hold his own ground. His body was caught between constant waves of heat and cold as he pulled his best friend closer to him.

Link's hands were sliding over the scruff under Rhett's chin, feeling and pulling to get him even closer than before.

When Rhett forced his knee gently between Link's thighs, the smaller released his lips in a gasp.

"Please tell me you don't live with your parents anymore." Link panted against the shell of Rhett's ear. "That would really dampen the mood."

Rhett choked on a laugh as he pressed his lips behind Link's ear. "Nope. Got my own place down by Marsh Creek."

"Oh, so not far?" Link breathed, hooking his fingers into Rhett's belt loops.

"Not far at all."

* * *

Link didn't wait for Rhett to lock the door. He didn't even wait for the door to close all the way before he started to run his hands up and under the taller's thick flannel, jacket long forgotten on a coat rack somewhere near the door. His cool hands caused Rhett to shiver and drop the keys.

Finally, he settled for flicking the manual lock and grabbed Link's hips to pull him closer.

They were facing each other, Links hands steadily pushing Rhett's shit up and up his chest as Rhett's fingers played with the hem of Link's thin tee shirt.

"We're doing this." Rhett said, although it sounded more like a question of certainty than a statement of excitement.

"We've waited long enough." Link said as he gave up on pushing the flannel up Rhett's, admirably strong, torso and opted for unbuttoning the damned thing. "I want this."

"I do, too, Link." Rhett let the shirt fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. "But, you're going back to LA soon-"

"Shh." Link hushed him, unbuttoning Rhett's blue jeans. "Please. Just- Just let this happen for what it is."

Rhett could hear the pang of guilt and sadness in Link's voice, and it made him want to retract his statement. He didn't want to think about Link leaving, and clearly Link doesn't either. So Rhett just took it for what it was, and what it was was perfectly fine with him.

They'd barely set foot in Rhett's bedroom and Links shirt and pants were lost somewhere in the hall, along with Rhett's boots, socks, flannel, and belt. Link didn't really understand how he knew where the bed was, but he fell back onto it anyway, dragging Rhett's hips forward to him.

The atmosphere was hot and heavy as Link worked Rhett's jeans to the floor, letting his eyes wander up to catch the gaze of his best friend.

Without a single word of warning, Link took the base of Rhett's, stiff, cock between his fingers and let his mouth fall open to swallow half of its impressive length.

Rhett's left hand shot out, instinctively, to grab Link by the hair.

"Fuck!" He swore as his knees began to shake.

Link shuddered when the word left the man's mouth, bobbing his head lower and lower until he was able to reach the base.

"You're too good at this." Rhett panted, harshly.

Link smirked and pulled off, dragging his tongue along the underside of Rhett's cock. "I've had some practice."

Rhett's grip on Link's hair tightened, slightly. "Have you, now?"

"Don't be so surprised." Link purred, slowly tugging on Rhett's dick. "Had to figure it out somehow, bo."

"I guess..." Rhett gasped, distractedly. "Fuck, Link~"

"Seems to me like that's your job."

Rhett's eyes shot open as he coked on a moan. "You're vulgar, man." He chuckled, breathlessly.

"Just stating the obvious." Link smirked, pulling his hand away and sliding back on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and tugged them off in one swoop. "But maybe you should do your job."

Rhett growled as he kicked off his jeans the remainder of the way and hopped onto the bed, between Link's thighs.

"Do you have-"

"Yeah." Rhett cut Link off, already reaching over to the sole bedside table. He tossed open the top drawer, sifting through a pile of unfolded boxer briefs and mismatched socks. Link had to laugh because that was so, incredibly Rhett.

Once Rhett found the items he was searching for, he turned toward Link and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. Disorganized, as usual, is all." Link chuckled, plucking the lube from Rhett's fingers.

"Hey, I knew where it was. This is an organized chaos." Rhett said, tearing open the little foil packet in his other hand.

"That statement made no sense." Link said, rolling his eyes. There was the sound of the cap to the lube clicking closed and Link tossing it to the side again.

Rhett didn't shift his gaze to the movement below, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Link's hand was up to, but he also didn't want to lose himself before they'd even begun.

"Always pointing out my flaws." Rhett tutted, rolling the latex over his cock. "As usual."

"Don't say stupid things and I won't make fun." Link giggled. Rhett saw his wrist twist from the corner of his eye and Link's body suddenly went lax, with a tiny sigh. As he kept working his fingers, Link's eyes drifted closed and little moans began pouring from his lips.

"There~" Came a little, breathy moan. Rhett couldn't take it anymore. He reached down between them and, gently, withdrew Link's fingers.

"I'm gonna fuck you." He whispered, grazing his teeth against the shell of Link's ear.

Link gasped and shivered, gripping Rhett's forearms. "Please."

Rhett used one hand to pin Link's wrists to the headboard and one to guide himself into the brunet's right heat.

Link's back arched high up off the bed and his mouth fell open in pleasure. "Fuck!"

Rhett steadied his hips and kissed up Link's chest until he reached his lips.

The kiss was soft and deep, pulling all emotion and longing of the last two decades forward. Link was the first to pull away.

"Move." He pleaded, desperately, shifting his hips and whining, lowly.

Rhett slowly began thrusting his hips, feeling Link's thighs grip at his waist. "You're fucking tight." He panted, letting go of Link's wrists to take hold of his slim waist.

Link just moaned in response, taking hold of the the headboard and throwing his head back against the pillows. "H-Harder..."

Rhett complied because, how could he say no when Link was practically shaking with need? "Bossy, too."

"Fuck~" Link groaned. "Don't patronize me."

"You seem to like it." Rhett purred, biting Link's neck. He sucked on the place he bit until he left a mark.

Link gasped and took hold of the back of Rhett's neck. "Ah!"

"Seems to me you're all talk, Neal." Rhett said, pressing in deep and holding his hips there for longer than usual. "That you secretly like when I talk you down."

Link just whined and arched his back. "Rhett-"

"I bet you're secretly really submissive, huh?" Rhett hummed, lifting Link's hips and continuing to thrust inside of him. "I've been manhandling you all night and you seem like you can't get enough."

Link's eyes fluttered shut in pure ecstasy as Rhett found just the right angle to drive Link up the wall.

"And you love it, don't you?" Rhett panted, biting Link's earlobe. "Don't you, baby?"

Link has never loved Rhett's heavy accent more than he did in that moment. His heart was racing and his legs were shaking. "Yes! Fuck, Rhett, I love it. Please, don't stop..."

Rhett smirked and continued to thrust deep inside of Link. His rhythm never once stuttering as the brunet completely lost all control beneath him.

"Rhett!" Link cried, panting and squirming. "Rhett, fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Go 'head, baby, I gotcha." Rhett said curling one hand around Link's throbbing cock and the other around his hip.

"Ah! Oh fuck, Rhett-" Link's body tensed and his eyes screwed shut. He finally came, with a whine, as Rhett's hand twisted towards the head of his dick. "Holy shit-"

Rhett kept tugging at Link's spent cock until Link bat his hand away, gently shuddering from the oversensitivity. The taller's hips were caught in their rhythm as Link's tense muscles milked him for everything he had.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum-" Rhett panted, as he pulled out and tugged off the condom.

Link instantly pushed Rhett down against the bed, wrapping his hand around his shaft and tugging, mercilessly. "Say my name."

"Wha-" Rhett arched his back as Link tightened his grip, almost aggressively. "Link!"

Link purred and quickened his pace. "Fucking cum, baby." He whispered, kissing behind Rhett's ear. "Wanna see you cum."

Rhett arched his back and yelped as he came, painting Link's hand and his chest in the sticky, white fluid.

Link hummed and ran his tongue over his fingers and Rhett's chest. "Mm, you taste sweet."

"Do I, now?" Rhett panted, chuckling. "I must be doing something right, then."

Link giggled as Rhett sat up and kissed him, licking into his mouth and tasting himself on Link's tongue.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's broad shoulders as Rhett's hands found their way around his slim waist.

"Hey, Link?" Rhett whispered, pressing his forehead against Link's.

"Hm?" Link hummed, playing with the hair at the base of Rhett's neck.

"The Winter Festival is this weekend. Would you like to go with me?" Rhett was blushing. Although Link couldn't see it, he just knew.

"You are such a dork." Link giggled, pulling Rhett closer. "Of course, I'll go with you."

Rhett chuckled, softly, pressing his lips to Link's again.

They fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, pressed closer than they'd ever thought they'd be.

The last word that came to Link's mind as he fell asleep in Rhett's arms was 'Magic'.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? Whaaaaaaaaat????

Link woke up with a pair of warm arms wrapped around his middle. His face flushed as he smiled and opened his eyes.

Rhett was already awake, and hummed. "Mornin'."

"Hey." Link smiled softly. "How'd you sleep."

"Pretty great." Rhett smirked. "Yourself?"

"Really well." Link hummed, rolling over to straddle Rhett's waist.

"Hm, up for round two already, old man?" Rhett asked.

Link rolled his eyes and kissed the taller's lips, quickly. "Nice try, man, but I've gotta go Christmas shopping today."

Rhett pouted and sat up as Link jumped off the bed to find his clothes in the hall. "By yourself?" He called after him.

Link reappeared, fixing his hair in the mirror by Rhett's dresser. "You can come with me, if you'd like. I may need help pickin' a gift for Mama."

"Sure, I'm off today." Rhett stretched and hopped out of bed. "But you can borrow a fresh set of clothes. Don't want you walkin' around in the ones from yesterday."

Link chuckled. "Your jeans might be a bit too big, but I will take one of those fancy flannels you've been paradin' around in."

"You love the flannels, don't even lie." Rhett smirked as he sat up and walked over to his closet. He handed Link a red and blue flannel. Once Link grasped the other side, Rhett tugged him closer to kiss him gently.

When Rhett released him, Link's eyes fluttered open and a smile broke across his lips. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 

"Does she like jewelry?" Rhett asked.

Link sighed. "Rhett, I don't even know anymore." He was dressed in one of Rhett's heavy flannels and a pair of his work boots. He felt warm and at home in the cold air, just as he used to be before LA.

"Well, I saw her lookin' in the jewelry store the other day." Rhett tried. "Maybe we could look there?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, walking in the direction of the store and grabbing Rhett's hand.

When they walked inside the woman behind the counter smiled. "Well, if it isn't Link Neal."

Link looked up and smiled. "Mrs. Heather?" It was his and Rhett's old English teacher.

"The same." Rhett said. "She owns the place, now."

"I do." Mrs. Heather said. "Retired a few years back and bought it from old Granger."

"That's awesome!" Link chuckled. "Well, you seem to be doin' great."

"I am." She laughed. "So, what can I help you with today? Looking for anything, uh, special?" She glanced at their interlocked fingers briefly.

Link chuckled and dropped Rhett's hand. "No- I mean, yes, but not- not that."

"Oh. Well, soon perhaps." Mrs. Heather shrugged. "Something for Sue, I suppose?"

"Yeah." Link said, attempting to ignore her previous comment, but blushing all the same. "Rhett said she was here."

"She was! She wouldn't stop gushing about my new stock."

"Anything in particular?" Link asked. "A bracelet, maybe?"

"A necklace, actually." Mrs. Heather walked over to a small display case, unlocking one of the drawers and pulling out a long, rectangular box. She opened it to reveal a white gold chain with a small cross, plated in blue diamonds, all laid on a black velvet cushion.

"I'll take it." Link said, immediately.

"Whoa, man, that thing looks expensive." Rhett said before looking towards Mrs. Heather. "How much?"

"Well, it goes for about $600. But, for you two, I suppose I could knock it down to, say, $525?"

Link shook his head. "Mrs. Heather, you really don't have to, money isn't an issue. 'Sides, it is for my mom."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Heather raised a brow. "It's really no trouble-"

"I'd like to give you the patronage." Link chuckled and handed over his credit card. "Call it a soft spot for small businesses."

Mrs. Heather gave him a grateful smile and went to ring up the necklace.

"I take it the company's treating you well?" Rhett asked. "You seem set, dude."

"Well, I usually don't go around spending hundreds of dollars at a clip, but I can afford it. Especially if it's for my ma."

Rhett just smiled at him and shook his head. "You're amazing, Link Neal."

Link turned to him and smiled slightly. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it." Rhett shook his head. Link went to ask him what he meant when Mrs. Heather returned holding a neatly wrapped package with a bow placed, delicately, on top.

"Here you go, Hon." She said. "I used the nice wrappin' for ya. Figured Sue would appreciate it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Heather." Link smiled, taking the necklace and his card back. Slipping the card back in his wallet and the necklace into a paper bag she'd also given him, Link looked to Rhett. "You hungry?"

"That a question?"

Mrs. Heather laughed and nudged them from the store. "You have a nice day, boys. Good luck back in LA, Link!"

Link smiled and waved her a farewell, but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt washing over him. He'd built up so much in the past few days, with Rhett and his buried love for this old town. His heart sank a little at the mention of returning to LA. Rhett, however, seemed unfazed by the comment. He continued walking with Link by his side.

"Where you wanna eat?" Rhett asked, looking at all the shop windows. "Diner? Pizza? Chinese? You name it."

"Uh, anything's fine." Link shook his mind of any thoughts that weren't Rhett or food. "I know you probably have a suggestion, right?"

"I'm kinda in the mood for pasta, actually." Rhett said, placing a hand on his stomach. "Sounds real good, right now."

Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does. I past an Italian café on my way to coffee yesterday."

"La Mela?" Rhett said, his eyes lit up. "I love that place."

"So, let's eat there." Link smiled. "I could really go for some spaghetti."

Rhett nodded. "Sounds awesome." He began leading the way down Main Street.

"You know that restaurant name means 'The Apple' in Italian, right?" Link chuckled.

"Really? I never thought about what it meant, just really liked the food." Rhett shrugged, but smiled at Link's little tidbit of knowledge.

"Sounds like a restaurant that should be in New York." Link said, mindlessly. "Like, 'The Big Apple', ya know?"

"Mhm." Rhett hummed. "You ever been?"

"Where? Italy? I wish, man." Link laughed.

"Not Italy." Rhett laughed. "New York."

"Oh." Link said, his laughter subsiding. "Yeah, actually."

"What was it like?"

It suddenly occurred to Link that it was very likely Rhett had never been outside of Raleigh in all these years. So, he began describing New York in as much detail as he could while they were seated at a little table by the fireplace in the main dining room.

"It's nice, I guess." Link began, picking up the menu. "Smells of pollution, but not as bad as LA. It's beautiful around this time of year, with the lights and storefronts and the Rockefeller Christmas Tree."

Rhett listened, intently, as Link talked about tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings reaching nearly 50 stories. "Sounds unreal."

"You should go." Link said, taking a sip of his soda. "I think you'd love it."

"I can't leave Raleigh, man." Rhett said. It was like a record stuck on repeat. "Too expensive."

"You don't make a lot as a mechanic, I guess?"

"People 'round here walk everywhere, man. If anyone's car breaks down they just let it sit in the yard till we have to junk it." Rhett sighed. "Wish I'd left while I could have."

"You still can." Link said. "You don't have to go to New York or Los Angeles, just get outta here. You're gonna go insane stayin' here."

"I'm not brave like that, Link." Rhett said. "I can't just pack up and leave."

"But you can." Link said, grabbing Rhett's hand over the table. "You can just pack up and leave, Rhett. Do something that you're proud of."

"What's there for me to be proud of?" Rhett asked. "I ain't got anything."

"You've got soul." Link said. "And a college degree. Even in a world like this, that'll get you something."

Rhett was about to argue when the waitress came to take their order.

Once they were alone again, Link retracted his hand.

"I don't want to push you and start another fight." He said, quietly. "But I want you to think about what makes you happy."

Rhett simply nodded. "I will."

They sat in a, slightly heavy, silence for a few moments until Link broke it.

"So, when's the Winter Festival?" He asked, playing with his straw, absently.

"The 24th." Rhett said. "Christmas Eve for the past few years 'cause people claim it's when they've felt most festive."

"Christmas Eve?" Link asked, his stomach sinking. "I, uh, I have a presentation to give that day."

"Oh." Rhett said, disappointment evident in his features. "Well, I guess you could come next year."

"But you asked me to come with you this year." Link sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking that I wouldn't be able to go. I was just so-"

"Hey, it's ok." Rhett smiled, softly at him. "It's not the end of the world."

Except, it felt like it was. Link was going back to LA in two days and Rhett was staying here in Raleigh. For some reason, Link felt stuck in a constant back and forth as to where his real home was. Sure, his job and friends were in California, but sometimes it felt like his true home was in Raleigh.

"Here you go, two orders of spaghetti and meatballs." The waitress said, pulling Link out of his dreadful thoughts. "Enjoy."

Link nodded a half-smile at her before picking up his fork. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry.

"What's wrong?" Rhett asked between mouthfuls. "You seem distant all of a sudden."

"I'm just not very hungry, anymore." Link shrugged.

"Well, as your mama would say, you're too skinny." Rhett said with a terribly executed 'Sue' impersonation. "Eat."

Link laughed and began eating his food. "Yes, Ma'am."

They ate and talked about mindless topics, like the weather and they're past. They laughed and kicked each other lightly under the table when the other would mention one of the girls they'd dated.

"She was crazy, man." Rhett laughed, referring to yet another one of their co-ex-girlfriends, Katie. "She tried to tie me up."

"She did that to me, too!" Link laughed. "Man, that was weird."

"Yeah." Rhett chuckled.

The waitress returned with their check and smiled sweetly at them.

Rhett snatched up the paper before Link could even get a word in edgewise. The blond handed it to the woman, again, with his credit card held to it and she flounced away toward the register to make the transaction.

"You didn't have to do that." Link said. "I could have gotten it."

"You just spent $600 on a present for your mom." Rhett said. "Not to mention, you over paid your half of our date last night."

"So, it was a date?" Link smirked.

"Of course, it was a date." Rhett said, rolling his eyes. "At least, I'd hoped it would have been."

"It was." Link said. "A pretty good one, at that."

"Even with the fighting in the cold?" Rhett laughed.

"We made up for it by kissing in the snow." Link smirked, leaning his elbows on the table. "I mean, what's more Hallmark-Christmas-movie than that?"

"Buying each other the entire '12 Days of Christmas' lyrics?" Rhett offered.

"If I wake up tomorrow and find a freakin' partridge on my doorstep, I swear to God, I'll never speak to you again."

Rhett burst into laughter and put his hand over Link's. "Ok, ok. No birds."

"Good, 'cause I ain't feedin' it either." Link said.

Rhett chuckled as the waitress returned with his card.

"Have a nice day, you two." She gave them a knowing smile before heading back to tend to her other tables.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're not being subtle about something?" Rhett laughed.

"All the time." Link giggled. "C'mon, let's look around some more." He stood up and held a hand out to Rhett, who took it and followed him out to the sidewalk, again.

They continued walking past storefronts with windows decorated for the holidays from sill to frame. There were book stores and drug stores that Link had frequented when he was younger, but there were also new stores that had replaced some of the older ones. Like, the old grocery mart was now an outdoor store. Something told Link that Rhett shopped their a lot, and it wasn't just the fact that the flannel he'd borrowed from the man was hanging in the store window.

"See those boots?" Rhett said, pointing to a pair of particularly well-made work boots. They were dark brown and laced, high, with forest green laces. They were steel-toed, at least that's what the sign said, and they were water resistant. "I've wanted those dang things for years. Never could save enough money. Always one thing or another that needed repairs around my house or my parents' house. But I'm gonna do it this year. I've been takin' extra shifts and everything."

"I could get 'em for you." Link said. "It wouldn't be that much."

"Man, quit spending money like that." Rhett said. "There's no reason for it. I know you got cash to burn but don't do it on me, please. It feels so... so casual. Like you plan on stayin' or something." As soon as he'd said it, Rhett really wished he hadn't.

Link's cheeks went a little red. "Sorry, man."

"No, I'm sorry." The blond sighed. "I didn't mean- that's not what I meant. I just don't want you wasting your money on me."

"It wouldn't be a waste." Link said. "But, if you really don't want me to, then I wont."

"Thank you." Rhett said as he continued walking down the street with Link.

"So, your Ma's havin' dinner tonight?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah, uh, I was actually wonderin' if you wanted to come?" Link asked, nervously. "I know she'd love to have you there, and I really wouldn't mind, either. You are my best friend, after all."

Rhett laughed. "Sure. Your mama makes the best food anyways."

Link just laughed.

* * *

"Rhett, I'm so glad you decided to come tonight." Sue gushed as he was on his way out the door. "I'm not sure who I would have given the leftovers to if you hadn't."

"Mom, don't lie, you probably still would have given them to Rhett." Link said from his place beside her in the doorway. He'd just finished helping Rhett put the food containers in his truck before both he and his mother said goodbye to him. "I'm sure he still would have taken 'em too."

"You're prob'ly right." Rhett laughed. "Can't resist Sue's cookin' for the life of me." He admitted, and the woman laughed.

"I'll see you later, my boy, I should go check on that batch of cookies in the oven." Sue sighed, pinching Rhett's cheek, gently, before she disappeared again.

Link chuckled along with Rhett as they watched her scurry off. "She's so happy makin' those cookies."

"Yeah." Rhett nodded. "Pretty damn good at it, too."

Link laughed. "That's Mamas, for ya."

Rhett smiled down at him and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you."

Link's smile disappeared as he stared up at Rhett.

"I know you'll be back, but... I just miss you all the time, man." Rhett continued, leaning against the frame of the door. "You're only here a couple more days and... I dunno, a week just don't feel like enough time."

Link looked away from him, avoiding his eyes and hiding his own misted ones. "A week ain't long enough to make up for the time we lost, Rhett, but there's nothin' we can do."

"I know." Rhett nodded, hooking a finger under Link's chin, forcing him to look up. "I know, Link." He leaned down and connected their lips, slow and gentle, moving in sync to the steady beats of their hearts.

When they pulled away, Link had to turn away. He sniffed and blinked away any remaining tears before looking back up at Rhett.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, shoving away any thoughts of leaving.

"I got work till 4:30, but I'm all yours after that." Rhett said, putting his hand on Link's waist, comfortingly.

"All mine, huh?" Link smirked. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Make up for lost time?" Rhett smirked, kissing at his neck.

Link giggled and pushed him away, softly. "Go home and sleep. You have work in the morning."

Rhett laughed and headed back toward his truck. "Night, man."

"G'night." Link smiled, waving him off.

That night, Link washed the flannel so he could wear it again the next day. Something about wearing Rhett's shirt made him feel closer to him, even when he wasn't really around.

The next morning, Link wore that same shirt to the outdoor store and bought Rhett the work boots he'd so desperately wanted.


	6. That Damned Shirt

Link's last two days drifted by. His mother absolutely loved the gift he'd gotten her, and she gave him a book he'd been raving about to her for weeks. He saved it for the plane and told her how much he would miss her. She cried, he cried, but there was nothing he could do.

He didn't give Rhett the boots, he wanted him to open them on Christmas. So, he left them with his mother to give to the man later that weekend. 

* * *

Link's flight was in six hours, exactly, and he'd never felt heavier in his life. He'd only been back for five days, how much could have possibly changed in just five days?

A lot, apparently, because he's finding it harder to leave now than he had the first time he moved. Rhett was on his way to take him to the airport since the rental car had never been fixed, and Link just wanted to curl up where he was and never move.

Yes, he wanted to nail that presentation the next day, but he hated this feeling of anguish and defeat that leaving home gave him in the pit of his stomach.

As he bid his mother farewell, she kissed his cheek again and again, scolding him to call her more often and tell her more about what he's up to.

"I will, Mom." Link said, chuckling. "Love you."

Just as his mother hugged him one last time, Rhett pulled up in his truck.

"I love you, sweetie. Have a safe flight." She said as she waved to Rhett and scurried back inside.

"I will!" Link called after her before picking up his bags and heading to the truck.

He placed his things on the floor between his feet and gave Rhett a sad smile. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Rhett half-smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, though, and that seemed to break Link's heart a little more.

The drive was silent. Rhett and Link didn't speak the whole way, and the fuzzy radio station was the only thing keeping them from a full silence.

Once they'd reached the airport, Rhett walked Link to where the awning was so they would be out of the snow.

"So, I guess I'll see you next year." Rhett tried to say, a lighthearted laugh on his lips. It died quickly when he saw Link's serious expression.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." The brunet said, looking up at the man with watery eyes. "I wish we had more time."

"I know." Rhett said. "I do, too. But you'll be back. And I'll be here."

"It's not the same." Link said, shaking his head. "You know that."

"I do." Rhett nodded. "But I also know that, no matter how long we don't see each other, you'll always be my best friend."

"And you'll always be mine." Link smiled, slightly. He checked his watched and looked up at Rhett, solemnly. "I, uh, I should probably head to security check."

"Right. Yeah, you probably should." Rhett said, sadly. "I'll, uh, I'll see you."

"Yeah." Link said as he took a few steps back.

Just as Link turned to walk inside, he heard Rhett call out.

"Link, w-wait!"

The brunet turned at the sound of his name to find Rhett had followed him. "What's wrong?"

"Link, I l-" Rhett seemed to pause, rethinking his words and changing them at the last second. "I'll miss you."

Link blushed and looked around before pressing a kiss to Rhett's scruffy cheek.

"I'm sorry." And, with that, he disappeared into the airport. Leaving Rhett to regret not saying the words he knew he should have said a long time ago. 

* * *

The flight was loud, again. It was the Friday before Christmas, after all. Link should really double check these kinds of things.

Although, Link only knew this flight was noisy because he couldn't fall asleep the entire time. His mind was heavy with thoughts of Raleigh and his mother and his friends. And Rhett.

He wondered what Rhett was going to say before he left him at the airport. He wondered if this feeling would go away once he was back to his work. It's likely that it would, grief hardly ever effected his work ethic. But this was a different kind of grief. This was the kind he could change. This was the kind he had control over to make himself not feel it anymore.

The flight landed at 2pm, west coast time. To Link, and probably everyone else on the flight, it felt like 5pm. His muscles were stiff and he was exhausted, but he managed to find his way out of the terminal with his bags and laptop. He took out his phone and called Stevie.

"Hi, Mr. Neal!" She chirped. "I trust your flight went well?"

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if one of you could come pick me up? I'd like to come to the office for some last minute preparation for the presentation." Link said. Getting right into his work seemed to be the best option right now.

"Uh, are you sure? Don't you think you should get some sleep first?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie, it's a three hour difference. I'll be fine." Link said. "Just, if anyone isn't busy right now-"

"No, yeah, of course. Let be grab Alex." She knew better than to argue with him. He sounded off and she wanted him to have time to figure it out for himself rather than sit at home brooding about it.

Link found an empty seat inside the waiting area. He put his bags between his feet and waited for Stevie to come back.

"Alex is on his way, sir." Stevie's voice finally returned. "The girls and I are actually finished for the day, but if you'd like us to stay-"

"That won't be necessary." Link said. "You can all go home. Tell the others to take off all day tomorrow, too. If you don't mind, though, I would like you with me for the presentation."

"Of course, sir." Stevie smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Stevie." Link chuckled and put his phone away.

When he finally saw Alex pull up in front of the doors, Link stood and grabbed his things. Alex, as usual, ran to help him.

"It's alright, Alex, stay in the car." Link chuckled. "Keep the heat going for me."

Alex sent him a smile over the roof. "Sure thing, boss."

The drive was quiet and filled with Link merely staring out at the buildings and smog he'd come to call home. It was weird to go from a small town, where you know everyone, to a huge city, where no one gives you a second glance.

"Link, you seem a little distant." Alex said as he made his way down Sunset Boulevard, to the studio. "Cheer up, dude, it's Christmas Eve Eve."

"I know, Alex, I'm sorry." Link sighed. "Just missing home, I guess."

"I'm sorry, dude." Alex said. "I would say I understand, but my family lives up in San Francisco. I'm going to see them tomorrow."

Link laughed. "It's ok, I didn't expect empathy. Just wish I could have stayed."

"Why don't you go back after the presentation?"

Link paused and thought about it. Honestly, he did, for about ten seconds before he deemed the idea unfeasible. "I can't do that, as much as I'd love to."

"Well, I wish you luck." Alex said as he pulled up to the entrance.

"You be careful on your way up to San Francisco, ya hear?" Link said as he grabbed his things and exited the car.

"I will." Alex said, rolling the window down as Link shut the door. "Happy Holidays!"

"Happy Holidays!" Link waved as Alex drove away.

When he entered the building, he found no one but himself and the rolling tracks of Christmas music playing through the speakers. Link put his suitcases down on the floor of his office and stared around. It was now he noticed that he had not a single decoration hanging up. He also had no pictures from home.

"How depressing." He mumbled to himself. Pulling out his phone he dialed the only number he could think of.

"Hello?" Jen's voice came through the speaker. "Mr. Neal, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Jen, everything's fine." Link said, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder and rolling up his dress shirt sleeves. "I was just wondering if we still had those Christmas decorations laying around from last years company party?"

"Sure, they're in the closet on the third floor." Jen replied. "Why?"

"Just thinking of doing a little decorating." Link said, wandering down to the closet. "Never noticed how dull it was in here, ya know?"

"Dang, somethin' down in NC changed you." Jen said. "I mean, I kinda like it, but what was it?"

Link paused a moment, holding the box of Christmas decor in his hands and staring down at it. A small smile spread across his lips. "An old friend showed me what I was missing."

"I see." Jen said and Link could practically hear the smirk on her lips. "This 'friend' happen to be the same one you had coffee with the other day?"

Link simply rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help, Jen. Have a nice holiday."

"You too, boss." Jen laughed. "Oh, and Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I think, whatever that guy did, it's a nice change." Jen said.

"Yeah." Link smiled and nodded. "Me too."

He stared down at the box as he hung up the phone and pondered where this sudden urge to decorate came from. Maybe it was all the beautiful store fronts he saw on Main Street back him.

Link spent most of the night decorating and releasing the tracks that were meant to be sold on Christmas morning.

It was now 4:30 in the morning and he couldn't see any point in going all the way home. So, he opted for sleeping in the loft he'd had put in one of the upstairs offices.

"Best decision ever." He sighed, letting his head hit the pillow. It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep, covered in remains of tinsel and glitter. 

* * *

When Link finally woke up, it was to the sound of Stevie climbing the ladder to the loft.

"You slept here." She said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Link said, stretching and sitting up. "Why?"

"Well, for starters," Stevie began as she hauled herself up to sit next to him on the bed. "You decorated the entire office in tinsel and garland last night."

"It was dreary. I didn't like it." Link defended himself.

"It was your decision not to decorate in the first place." Stevie pointed out, calmly. "Secondly, when you came back, you seemed depressed. What's wrong?"

"Just-" Link paused and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I dunno. It's Christmas Eve and I miss home, I guess."

"That's normal." Stevie said. "I can understand. When I first started working at my last job, I wasn't allowed home for any holidays. They made me work every single one for five years straight."

"I'm sorry I made you come in today." Link sighed. "I really would have preferred to not be here."

"I don't care about that. My family is closer to this job than the last one." Stevie waved him off. "But you've never been so homesick before. Why now?"

Link thought, hard, about whether he should tell Stevie about Rhett. How he'd managed to go home and rekindle something he'd thought had long since been gone. He trusted Stevie with a lot, and Link would even go so far as to say he trusted her with his life. So, he decided there was no shame in being honest with her.

"That guy, the one I had coffee with, he and I-" He paused. What were they before this? Best friends, obviously, but they were much more, too. "We go way back. To, like, first grade. I didn't realize it before, but he meant so much more to me than what I believed. He was so vital to my life and, when I made the decision to move out here, it was like an entire piece of me was left with him. When I came here, I was able to discover things about myself that I couldn't have back in North Carolina and, I guess, he did too."

Link stared up at the ceiling beams, his hands plucking at the sheets below him. "He and I were so close, we didn't realize there could have been something more. Until this week. I was so wrapped up in work when I got here that I hadn't spoken to him in years. I felt so awful when I found out he'd stayed in Raleigh.

I'd wanted so badly for him to be here with me, creating and working together, that I was so blinded by anger when he said he wouldn't do it. My heart broke, but I refused to stay. I guess I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of getting me to stay. I realize, now, how fucking dumb I was.

When I went back I realized just how much I needed him in my life, whether he was with me all the time or not. Even now I wish he were here, but I guess texting works too."

Stevie was staring at him like he'd just divulged his whole life story to her, which he kind of did. "Mr. Neal, you should go back."

"What?" Link raised a brow. "You can't be serious, we have a presentation to Google in two hours."

"I am serious." Stevie said. "Sir, you're miserable."

"Stevie, I'm fine." Link said, hopping down from the loft. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Stevie sighed and watched Link leave.

Once Link had finished showering, he grabbed some fresh clothes from his suitcase to put on.

As he was pulling his shirt on, Link noticed a flash of red and blue from the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back toward his back, Link's body ran slightly cold when he saw what had caught his attention.

The shirt.

The shirt Rhett had given him to wear the morning after their date was sitting on the top of his suitcase, folded neatly.

"Son of a bitch..." Link whispered, picking the item of clothing up, gently. Pressing it to his chest, the brunet closed his eyes only to feel them begin to water. He needed to go home. He needed to. He couldn't focus, not when he had so many people he loved and missed so far away. "I need to go home."

"So go." Stevie said, leaning against the door to his office. "I can handle the presentation."

"Stevie, no, I can't-"

"Link." Stevie said, using his first name for the first time Link could remember.

He simply walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Stevie smiled, hugging him back. "Tell Rhett I said hello."

Link pulled back and stared at her a moment before nodding and dashing out the door, nothing in his hands but his phone, his wallet, and that damned shirt.


	7. Home

Link had an Über to the airport in ten minutes and a plane ticket in twenty. Since he had no bags, just a shirt, security was fast and finding a seat was easy. He probably looked absolutely ridiculous sitting alone on a plane, holding a red and blue plaid shirt, but he didn't really care. 

He was jittery the whole time he waited for the plane to take off, until he had a thought. Tearing his phone from his pocket, Link quickly dialed his mother's number. 

"Link? Aren't you giving a presentation right now?" Sue said. "Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, dear-"

"Change of plans." Link said, quickly. "Uh, Ma, you didn't happen to give Rhett his gift yet, did you?"

"Why, no. Actually, he was just on his way to help me get my booth ready for the Christmas festival." She said. "I was going to give it to him then."

"Don't." Link said. "Wait for me."

"Wait for you?" Sue asked, confused. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later." Link said. "Gotta go, Mom, I love you."

"Wait, Charles!" Sue sighed as her son hung up. "Love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

The plane landed at exactly 5pm eastern time and Link was bounding off the thing in minutes. 

Instead of renting a car, he called for a taxi to get him to Raleigh. When the car pulled up, Link jumped in and handed the man his credit card. "Marsh Creek up in Raleigh, please. Quickly."

"You got it." The man rang up the charge and began to drive toward the destination. 

In the thirty minutes it took to drive to Raleigh, Link had enough time to think about what, exactly, he'd planned on doing. 

So, he was here. Now what? Did he just run into Rhett's arms and say 'I choose you, I'll never leave you again'? No, because that's not possible. He still had to go back to LA, but he did want Rhett to know how much he loved him. How much he needed him. 

He wasn't sure what he was hoping to get out of this, he certainly wasn't expecting some kind of Christmas miracle to happen, but he was willing to do anything to keep Rhett and Raleigh in his life. Where they both belonged. 

"Sir, we're here." The cabby informed him. They were stopped just outside of Main Street, where the festival would be going on in that moment. 

"Thank you so much." Link said, gathering the shirt, his phone, and his wallet up in his hands. He hopped from the car and waved to the man. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Same to you."

As Link watched the cab drive away, he fixed his hair and glasses, righting his clothes, which were creased and shifted all over his body. 

There was music playing and people singing from down the street and Link could hardly contain his nerves as he made his way toward the noise. 

There was booth after booth of homemade food and jewelry, but he kept his eyes open for his mother. Or Rhett. Whoever he saw first. 

"Link!" He heard his mother's voice. Immediately, Link turned to see her standing at a little booth covered in tins of cookies and pastries she'd made. "Oh, Link, what are you doing here?! What about-"

"I let Stevie do it." Link said, throwing his arms around Sue. He never realized how little he hugged her until that moment. Maybe he should do it more often. "Mom, I need to find Rhett. Do you know where he is?"

"No, dear, he disappeared a few hours ago. Said something about the auto shop?" She shrugged. "Why, dear? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just-" Link paused. "I made a mistake and I wanna make it right."

"I see." She smiled, a knowing look on her face. "Well, give him this when you find him." Sue handed him a neatly wrapped box. The boots. 

"Thank you, Mom." Link kissed her cheek before dashing down the crowded street.

As Link past more booths of, mostly, people he recognized, but some he'd never seen before, his mind raced. What was he going to say? He was so unprepared, more so than he had been for the presentation he, very nearly, almost had to give that same day. 

The words would come, he eventually decided. Right now, he really just needed to find Rhett. 

"What happened to only being here till Friday?" A voice said from his left. It was Mrs. Heather. Her booth was shimmering with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires alike when he skidded to a halt in his rapid goose chase. 

"Oh, uh, I was-" Link looked around, hoping to see Rhett in the mass of people surrounding him. "I needed to see Rhett."

"Ah, yes." Mrs. Heather said. "He was here a couple hours ago. He was headed to the diner to get something to eat, he told me."

"Oh." Link said. "That- Ok. The diner. Got it. Thank you."

"Good luck, Link!" She called after him. 

The diner and the auto shop? Both of those places were likely to have Rhett, but Link had no idea where he would actually be. Adjusting the box and shirt in his arms, Link continued on his way to the auto shop. He decides that, if Rhett were anywhere but the festival, he wouldn't want to be around people for long. It was highly likely that he got take out from the diner and went to work on a car. 

"What's wrong? Couldn't stay away?" Amber laughed from her place at a table outside the Italian café he and Rhett went to. She had multiple shopping bags surrounding her and, from the looks of the chair across from her, a date who'd happened to be absent at the moment. "Or something keep bringing you back?"

"Someone, actually." Link sighed. "You haven't seen Rhett around have you?"

"I haven't, actually. He's usually here. But, I assume, he's probably at the auto shop 'round this time. Or the diner."

Link sighed, again. "So I've heard." He said. "Thanks, Amber."

"Bye!" She chirped.

The rest of the walk to the auto shop was quiet as he left Main Street. His eyes wandered around to the snow and street lights. He shuddered and pulled the flannel tightly around him. It was big and soft but it still smelt like Rhett. His heart was beating a million times a minute when he finally caught the auto shop at the end of the block.

His footsteps pounded in his ears, the sound of rubber sneaker soles hitting frozen pavement made his bones rattle. Link's fingers tightened, subconsciously, around the fabric of the shirt, turning his knuckles white against the cold air. 

The auto shop was quiet and and drafty. Link hadn't bothered to check the parking lot, but where else would Rhett be? 

"Uh... Hello?" Link called into the echoey garage. "Rhett? Chase? Mike?"

There was the sound of a door slamming closed and a pair of heavy footsteps heading toward him.

As Link turned toward the noise, he was caught in a green stare. There was the sound of a paper bag falling to the ground and, when Link looked toward the noise, he noticed it was a take-out bag from Roy's Diner. So, Link wasn't wrong, he was just a little off in his math.

"You-" Rhett broke the small silence weighing over them. "What are you doing here?"

Link walked, slowly, over to the tall man. The words seemed to fall forward without much of his approval. 

"I didn't give the presentation." It was a simple statement, but Rhett's eyes went wild as though Link had just said he'd murdered a man in cold blood. Link ignored his urge to laugh at the man's shock and continued. "I had my assistant do it."

"Link!" Rhett burst. "Are you crazy?! You told me that that presentation was going to make or break your company! How could-"

"That's why I had someone I trusted deliver it in my place." Link interrupted him. "I have reasons though."

"Yeah, well they better be good ones."

"I needed to see you."

"Link!"

"Rhett!" Link mocked him. 

"You're so-"

"What?"

"You're being irrational, man! You probably just threw away all your hard work to come here and- what? Return one of my old shirts?" Rhett asked, gesturing to the flannel in Link's hand. "Are you nuts?!"

"Actually no, I'm not, because I'd trust Stevie with my life. My business is no different." Link said, defensively. "And, for your information, I came back for more than the shirt."

"Then... Why?" Rhett asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you- more than happy- just, why?"

"I needed to-" The words seemed to leave him as quickly as they came. His focus faltered as he stared, blankly, up at Rhett. 

"You needed to what?" Rhett asked.

"I, uh-" Link's hands felt sweaty and his grip on the wrapped box in his hand tightened, nervously. Suddenly, as though off their own accord, his arms became outstretched to hold the gift out. "I needed to give you this." 

"A Christmas gift?" Rhett asked, taking the box from his best friend. "You flew over 3,000 miles on Christmas Eve to give me a gift?"

"Y-Yes." Link said. "Open it."

Giving Link a tentative look, Rhett began to tear the paper away from the box. He noticed the emblem of the outdoor store embossed on the top of the lid and paused. "Link-"

"Just open it, you moron."

Rhett lifted the lid and gazed down at the whit tissue paper surrounding its contents. Slowly, he took out one of the boots and examined it. "These are-"

"Yeah." Link said, quietly. "Yeah. I, uh, went back the night after we- uh, anyway, I didn't know what color you wanted, so I just got the same one as the pair in the window. The receipt is in the bag if you-"

"No, the color is perfect, Link." Rhett said, putting the box on the counter next to him. "Just- Thank you. I didn't- You didn't have to do that. I didn't even get you anything."

"Dude, I have everything." Link laughed, until it died quickly. "Almost."

"What do you mean?"

"I have an awesome job and great family and friends, but there is one thing I don't have." Link looked away, nervously. "Someone, actually. I spent a lot of time pushing him away, though, so I guess it kinda makes sense."

Rhett's eyes bore into Link as though he was working out some kind of mathematical equation. His brow was furrowed in, what appeared to be, confusion and Link's never been more nervous. So, he continued to avoid Rhett's gaze as he went on.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I miss you." Link mumbled, almost inaudibly. "And, when I came back here last week, I didn't realized that I'd be coming back to the man I left behind. The man I'd loved. Except, past tense isn't really appropriate for this situation." He let out a nervous laugh as he blinked away tears. "I wasn't expecting to come back and fall in love with him all over again, but I did. And, man, I can't really say that I regret it."

There was a silence that loomed for a few moments, the only sound filling it was Link's small sniff. 

As the quietness dragged on, Link's resolve began to crumble. Finally, he stood up straight up and coughed the lump from his throat.

"This- This was a stupid idea." Link said, quietly. "I should- I'm gonna go."

As Link made his way toward the entrance to the garage, Rhett's flannel shirt still clutched, tightly, in his hand, the sound of bounding footsteps stalled his movements. The brunet turned around just in time to feel the force of another body colliding with his. He didn't realize Rhett was kissing him until the warmth of lips against his disappeared.

"Link, I love you, too." Rhett said, shaking his head as though he were trying to fully comprehend the euphoria coursing through him. "I can't even begin to- I just- You're so amazing, man." 

Link stared up at him. "I thought you hated me." He said, numbly.

"No! No, of course not!" Rhett said, holding the sides of the shorter's face. "Link Neal, don't be so stupid."

Link laughed, softly, placing his hands over Rhett's. His heart was soaring and his cheeks were numb. Whether it was from the cold or his endless smiling, Link couldn't even tell.

"You- You really came all the way back here just to-?"

The shorter of the two surged forward to capture the man's lips in a soft, tender kiss. 

"Just to do that?" Link whispered, pulling away just enough to look into Rhett's eyes. "Absolutely."

Rhett laughed and shook his head. "You are crazy, man." He sighed, shaking his head. "Thank. you."

Link simply shook his head in return. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd be stuck in LA with no ties back to this old place." He gestured, vaguely, around them to refer to the town as a whole. "I don't know what it was but, as soon as I landed in California, I felt this sort of urge to turn right around and come all the way back here. I even decorated my office for Christmas, for God's sake. 

I guess I was trying to make it feel more like home, or something. I don't know. If that was really the case, it didn't work. No matter how much tinsel I threw around, like an idiot, or how much hot cocoa I drank, till I was sick, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Something important."

"And what was that?" Rhett asked, stepping into Link's space. "What was missing?"

Link just laughed, warm and humorlessly. "Not 'what', 'who'. It was you. I realized that throwing tinsel around like a moron was only fun when you had someone you love to do it with, and drinking mugs of hot cocoa until you were sick is way better when you have someone to be sick with. I realized my holidays- or, rather, my life in general- was better with you in it. You kept me grounded for 20 years and, even after I flat out left you behind, you continued to do just that. Whether I realized it or not. You got me through so many hard times without even being there, and I can't express to you enough how sorry I am."

"Man, stop being sorry." Rhett said, lacing his fingers with Link's nimble ones. "It's no one's fault, we just made dumb decisions for, what we thought, was best. Just 'cause fate had to help us out, a little, doesn't mean it was a bad thing. Do you think what we- did- the other night would have happened if you'd stayed in Raleigh in the first place? Or would we have been playing a game of 'will they or won't they' for the rest of our lives?"

Link didn't respond because, in all honesty, Rhett made a valid point. If Link had stayed in North Carolina, who's to say he would have ever come to terms with himself, despite the positivity surrounding him? Who's to say he would have embraced his long-looming feelings for Rhett if he hadn't had to deal with his absence for so long? 

"Link, I regret not going with you to LA. I really do." The blond continued, tilting Link's chin to look at him. "But I can't say I'm not grateful to whatever force was watching over us because, had it not been for them, we wouldn't be in the position we're in right now."

"You really believe all that?" Link asked, quietly.

"I do." Rhett whispered, excitedly. "I do believe it. Do you know why? Because I have you here, with me, in my arms, right now, and my heart is beating so fast I think it might burst with how much I love you."

Link laughed at the man's cheesiness. "C'mon, man."

"I'm serious!" Rhett said. "I've never been so happy to have someone right in front of me than I am to have you. And-" He stopped, the sentence right on his tongue, but the nerve to say it completely gone.

"And...?" Link asked, leaning up on his toes to peer into Rhett's eyes.

"And... If your offer still stands, I'd like to take you up on it." The taller said, softly, slipping his fingers down his best friend's arms. "If you'll let me, of course."

"What offer?" Link asked, slowly, moving closer to Rhett's touch.

"I want to go to LA with you." Rhett rushed. "To work at Neal Entertainment for you. I don't think I've ever regretted something, in my life, more than I regret being too afraid to follow my heart. To follow you."

Link stared up at him, mouth half open and eyes wide. "You're serious."

Rhett's voice was quiet and timid. "I'm serious."

"Rhett, even after nearly ten years, that off stands." Link breathed. "It stood then, it stands now. And, should you need it, it stands from here on until I die."

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's waist, suddenly, and lifted him in a hug. "Thank you." He said, burying his face in the man's shoulder. "Thank you, God, thank you."

"Rhett!" Link laughed, grasping the man's arms, tightly. 

One Rhett set him back down, Link's laughter subsided. "You mean it? You're coming back with me?"

"Yes." Rhett nodded. "I'm coming back with you. To work for you."

"With me." Link corrected. "You and I are a team, Rhett, I need you by my side the whole way."

"Forever." Rhett agreed, dragging Link closer to him by the waist.

"Forever." Link repeated, wrapping his arms around Rhett's shoulders and kissing the man with all the strength he had.


End file.
